


Cello

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Age of Consent, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: Kurt is having Cello lessons after school with the 22 yo Blaine who studies at OSU. He is inexperienced and Blaine is willing to teach him - things -





	Cello

**Author's Note:**

> OK here is a little ficlet that actually happened in one of my weird dreams. Had to write it down in the middle of the night. PWP with feelings. Not your cup of tea? You should skip then ;-)

Cello

“Kurt, you are too tense. Feel the passion of your Cello. You need to let loose and put all your passion into your play. You play wonderfully. Technically. But it's missing the fire. Treat your Cello like a lover. Give and take.”

“But that's the problem, Mr. Anderson-”

“Kurt, I told you 1000 times to call me Blaine. I'm barely 5 years older than you. So, what's the exact problem?”

“I have no clue what passion feels like. I am 17 years old and I have never been kissed. So how am I supposed to know what fire or passion is and how to let it flow into my music?”

Blaine's palms start to sweat. His gorgeous music student has never been kissed, or touched, or made love to. He needs to push any inappropriate thoughts away before he starts to get hard.

“Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

“It's okay. It's hard to find an openly gay guy here in Ohio. I'll have to wait until I start college next year.”

“Well. I can tell you it get's definitely better in college. See, I wasn't very lucky to find a guy at my high school too, but as soon as I went to OSU there was so much potential. It depends on what you want. Are you looking for a steady boyfriend, are you looking for hookups, are you willing to experiment. These questions need to be answered before you drunkenly have sex with the first guy who shows any interest in you and you regret it afterward. I can say for myself that I should have waited for a special guy. My first time was awful.”

Kurt gulps audibly, a little thrown back by Blaine's confession. He has a crush on his Cello teacher since he and Blaine locked eyes for the first time.

“I didn't know you are gay, too. I'm so sorry to hear that, Blaine. And thanks for your kind words. I had the “you-matter-speech” not very long ago from my dad and I can definitely say that I'm not interested in sleeping around. But I'd like to go to college with a little bit of knowledge at least. Maybe not going all the way, but preferable having been kissed and fooled around a little. In the best case with a first boyfriend of course.”

“I really do understand that. What do you say, are you ready to continue?”

“Yes. I'll try to maybe think of something I am passionate about? Does that help?”

“We can definitely try that. Okay, from the start.”

Kurt sits a little more comfortable on his chair and pulls his Cello closer. He closes his eyes and thinks about Blaine's hands on his own Cello, showing him this piece of music. Then he starts to play, thinking about Blaine's hands on his body. His breath hitches when he feels Blaine's hands on his shoulders, massaging him a little bit, trying to erase the tension.

He opens his eyes again and tries to concentrate on playing when Blaine's hands glide down his arms and he leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Kurt's neck. A whimper escapes Kurt's lips and he bends his head a little to give Blaine more access.

Blaine moans silently at the sight in front of him and sucks Kurt's earlobe into his mouth.

“You are so gorgeous, Kurt. You have no idea how many nights I fantasized about this.”

“Me too. In my limited fantasy at least. But this is so much better. I want you so much.”

“God Kurt. You have no idea what you do to me.”

“Maybe you should show me.”

Blaine steps on Kurt's right side and lifts Kurt's chin a little while he is still playing as best as he can. The first press of lips on lips is delicious but Kurt craves more and opens his mouth a little.

Blaine can't object such an invitation and licks a slow stripe over Kurt's lower lip before he dips his tongue inside Kurt's hot mouth. Both boys sigh at the contact and the kiss turns dirty fairly quickly.

Kurt stops playing altogether and pulls at Blaine's shirt to get him closer.

Blaine straddles Kurt's thighs and sits down in his lap. With one hand he frees Kurt from his Cello and puts it on his pennant while continuing to ravish Kurt's delicious mouth.

After what feels like hours of kissing, Blaine pulls back and watches Kurt who follows Blaine's lips to get them back on his. Blaine chuckles and Kurt opens his heavy lidded eyes and tilts his head with a questioning look.

“What? Why did you stop, Blaine?”

“Are you sure, you want this, Kurt?”

“Blaine. I know I want you and if you want me too, where is the problem?”

To make his intentions clear, Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and thrusts upwards against Blaine's butt.

Both boys moan at the contact and grind deliciously against each other, panting into each others mouths.

“Blaine. I'm so close. Could you touch me, please?”

Blaine stops grinding, much to Kurt's dislike, and pulls at the hem of Kurt's shirt to push it up and over his head. Blaine discards his own shirt quickly and slowly caresses from Kurt's throat, over his collarbones, his small pecks, his cute nipples which are incredibly sensitive, down over his stomach until he reaches the waistband of Kurt's jeans. They lock eyes for a second before Kurt's nods enthusiastically.

After his go ahead, Blaine pops the button and slowly and teasingly pulls the zipper down. Kurt sighs in relief as the pressure on his very hard and throbbing dick is lessened.

Blaine pushes his hand into Kurt's boxer briefs and pulls his cock out. Kurt watches Blaine facial expression and it seems like Blaine really likes what he sees. He licks his lips and gives Kurt's cock a few slow strokes.

“I really really wanna blow you right now.”

“Oh my god, Blaine-”

“Can I? Please?”

Kurt throws his head back and moans loudly at the teasing touches. After just a moment he nods and whimpers, as Blaine glides from his lap and kneels on the floor between his now spread legs.

“I'll go slow. Please enjoy yourself and don't hold back. If you want to fuck my face, go ahead. I can take it. You can put your hands in my hair. I like it.”

Kurt's toes curl in his shoes at Blaine's words and he is only capable to nod once before his cock is engulfed in Blaine's wet and hot mouth. He's shocked at the sensation and nearly comes on the spot. With everything he's capable of, he withholds his fast approaching orgasm and just feels. Blaine's mouth is incredible. Hot, wet, the suction is amazing and when Blaine starts bobbing his head, Kurt loses it. He grabs Blaine's hair and pushes his dick far into Blaine's willing throat. Again and again and again. Blaine moans shamelessly and Kurt is on the verge of blacking out.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Blaine. I'm-”

With a final scream of Blaine's name, Kurt comes hard in Blaine's mouth and goes limp on his chair.

“Wow. That was-. Oh my god, Blaine. That was amazing. Thank you.”

Kurt looks down Blaine's body and sees him still hard.

“Can I touch you?”

“Only if you want. You don't have to do it, you know?”

“I want to.”

“Okay, if you're sure.”

“Come here. Sit back down on my thighs and open your pants for me?”

“Oh my god, Kurt. You're a natural.”

Kurt laughs happily. “I don't know about that, but I'm trying to seduce you here. Come on. Sit and let me touch your dick.”

“Kuuuuuurt.”

Blaine sits back down in Kurt's lap and opens his pants. He puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders for leverage and waits.

Kurt doesn't hesitate and pulls Blaine's cock out of his straining underwear. He's already flushed from their previous activities but he's still a little shy, regarding that he's touching a dick for the first time that isn't his own. After the first few uncertain strokes, he watches Blaine melt into his touch and gets braver. They kiss languidly. He tries fast strokes, slow strokes, dips into the slit and spreads the pre-come to have a better glide. Rubbing under the ridge of the pink head, Blaine pushes his hips forward at a faster pace until he comes over Kurt's fist and both their stomachs.

Kurt grins at Blaine's sated expression and kisses his lips a few times until Blaine reciprocates with a sensual kiss of his own.

They smile at each other until the sticky come on their bodies gets uncomfortable.

“Come on, let's clean up. Are you okay? Was this okay?”

“Blaine. This was perfect. Thank you.”

“So was this a one-time-thing?”

“Do you want it to be a one-time-thing?”

“I asked you first, Kurt.”

Kurt ducks his head shyly and watches Blaine through long eyelashes.

“No. I don't want it to be a one-time-thing. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh thank god. Do you have any idea how long I dreamed about us being together? Like being boyfriends?”

“You did?”

“Of course, Kurt. You're gorgeous, you're crazy talented, you're sweet and witty and mature and everything I look for in a guy.”

Kurt surges forward and kisses Blaine passionately. After a few minutes Blaine pulls back.

“Come on, boyfriend. Let's clean up and then you show me some passionate Cello music.”

Kurt snorts loudly. “I'll try my best.”

 

4 months later...

“Come on, Kurt. You know what to do. You lost the bet, now you have to go through with it.”

Blaine sits naked on a chair in his apartment with Kurt sitting in his lap – equally naked – his back to Blaine, properly seated on Blaine's cock. His legs are spread wide to press his Cello between his legs. He's panting already.

“Blaine, I can't do that. I'm not capable of riding your dick and playing a symphony. I'm really not able to do that.”

“You can. I know you can. Come on. It'll be fun. And don't forget that you're not allowed to come until I say so. And I'll slow down if you miss a tone.”

Kurt groans “gosh, you are one kinky bastard, Blaine. I swear I'll pay you back.”

Blaine holds Kurt's hips and bucks up once, making Kurt scream.

“You love it when I'm kinky.”

“That I do. You ruined me for every other man, I swear.”

“Good, that was the plan! Now. Are you ready? Start playing.”

Kurt tried to move as little as possible, otherwise he would come on the spot. In the last four months, they had established an amazing relationship. Burt was suspicious from the beginning, why Kurt had to practice that much with his music teacher. He was gone for hours before he came back home with a stupid grin on his face. It took Burt 3 weeks to have Kurt admit that he was dating Blaine. Since that day, Blaine was a constant guest for the family dinners and Carole loved him to pieces. After an embarrassing talk about being safe and knowing boundaries, Kurt and Blaine were allowed to have sleepovers at Blaine's apartment. One of them took place right now.

After the first few minutes of playing, Blaine didn't move and Kurt didn't either, Kurt felt so perfectly filled that he slowly gyrated his hips in Blaine's lap and both guys gasped at the feeling.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and lifted him slowly up and down his cock.

“Oh fuck...”

“Don't come. You know what will happen then. Keep playing. Come on.”

“Blaine, I can't. Feels so fucking good. I wanna bounce on your perfect cock.”

“Patience, honey. First you play the rest of the symphony.”

After a particularly hard thrust against Kurt's prostate, he missed a tone and Blaine stopped the movement.

“No no no, please don't stop. I need more.”

“I told you what would happen if you missed one.”

“Please please please, I'll do anything you want but please move.”

“Okay, breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. You cook naked and beforehand I'll get a nice slow blowjob.”

“Done! Fuck me now. Please.”

“Alright. Put your Cello away carefully and hop on again, facing me.”

“Oh god...”

Kurt stands up slowly and puts his Cello in it's place and straddles Blaine's lap again as he carefully guides Blaine's dick back inside. He sighs in relief and puts his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him passionately.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips again and starts a relentless pace, hitting Kurt's prostate every time.

“Yes yes yes, fucking finally. Fuck me harder,” Kurt moans out loud, meeting Blaine's thrusts equally as hard.

With his own cock trapped between both their stomachs, the friction a delicious addition to the hard thrusts, Kurt comes hard and babbles incoherent words into the apartment. The clenching and Kurt's facial expression leads Blaine over the edge too.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

“See? I told you to trust me. I knew you would love that. And it was definitely a win-win situation for me. You failed your bet but I gained amazing sex plus a perfect morning tomorrow.”

“We'll see about that.”

“No, Kurt. You lost, I win. You cook naked.”

“I can't wait for us to share a home, you have no idea.”

“Oh I do, honey. I really do. Come on, let's get cleaned up and snuggle on the couch.”

“That is a plan, I'm willing to fulfill. Catch me, if you can, old man.”

“I'll show you an old man. Race you. Loser has to clean the bathroom...”


End file.
